Our Curse
by wolfy336
Summary: This is a Harry potter fan-fic that I wrote as a request from Brightclaw1. It shows our two characters, Aina and Yuzuki, overcoming great obstacles together as they struggle to learn how to control their magic.
1. Prolouge

Our Curse

Prologue

Some people learn magic, through years of training and support they learn to channel their energies for the greater good of others. For other gifted individuals it's a natural skill, it comes like breathing and walking. These people show the greatest potential, but are dangerously feared by others outside. When this happens magic can become a curse. This much seemed obvious on the day, lost in history, when this child was abandoned.

Two hooded figures huddled in the corner of a street alley. Heavy rain added to their cover on the pitch black night. Not even the moon was out. Every light in the town was turned off. It was not due to electricity though.

"Did we lose them?" The female asked, clutching a baby to her chest.

"I think so" the male panted, his breath forming a foggy cloud. He took out his wand and quietly whispered "Lumos" A dim light shone, allowing the parents to see no more than a few feet in front of them. They listened for a minute, verifying that their pursuers were not nearby. They then dashed across the street, to the nearby orphanage.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" the mother asked "It seems like putting her in the hands of the muggles would be the worst thing we could do"

"It's the only thing we can do. You know that if we put her with the magicals there's too much of a risk that they'll either kill her or send her to…to…."

"Azkaban"

The father nodded "Her natural ability is too great, the council will want to eliminate her before she becomes capable of great destruction. She is not safe with our kind"

"You're right. I just wish things could be different for her" She gently kissed the infant's forehead, tears running down her cheeks. She then placed her at the doorstep of the orphanage. Her husband took her hand "It's time"

The two of them ran into the darkness. Then, a minute later, a single word rang throughout the night: "Avada Kadabra!"

The child was found the next day on the doorstep with only a note that read on name: Aina.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

16 years had passes since that day. Aina had become everything her parents had feared: a miserable lonely witch with no family, no friends and no real place to call home. Aina knew the sole reason for this: she was dangerous; her magic was too powerful and unpredictable. Margon had commanded her to control it many times. She couldn't though, she didn't mean to hurt those people, it just….happened. Margon was able to magic as well, but she had only seen it do harm to herself. He would use harsh and painful spells to try and teach her to control her power. Nothing ever worked. The only thing their "sessions" ever taught her was to fear him beyond anything or anyone else in her life. She learned to hate magic, for it brought nothing but pain and misery to her meager existence.

She lay flat on her stomach, spinning a wooden top on the floor with the tip of her fingers. She was located in the back corner of the playroom, as far away from the other orphans as possible. She grabbed her child's toy off the ground and squeezed it tightly, trying to ignore the hunger pains in her stomach. She had been starving herself to try and weaken her powers for the past week; not surprisingly, the idea's origin traced back to Margon. Her malnourishment seemed to have little effect of her magical abilities, sometimes she wondered if Margon did half the things he did to her just because he enjoyed seeing her in pain. 'What I wouldn't do for just a tiny morsel of food!' she thought. She shook her head, dreading what would happen to her if she attempted such a thing.

Someone slammed a door shut nearby. She jumped in surprise. When the person turned out to be another orphan, she tried to resume playing with her top, only to find that the thing had dissolved to ashes in her hand. Frustrated, she threw the remains of her toy across the room. Her bad luck only progressed as the ashes set alright, producing a small fireball aimed at the other orphans. The children shrieked and moved out of the way, luckily, and a few of the other ones put out the small fire through a series of stomps. The very eldest of the group, a ginger named Ricky, turned towards her and shouted "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us?"

Aina backed away and cowered in a corner "I-I'm sorry" she stammered

"Sorry? Sorry? I'll teach you to be sorry!"

Aina raised her forearm to block his blow. The results of this were unfortunate.

An invisible force threw Ricky against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Tears rolled out of Aina's eyes as she realized the horror of what she had just done. The door swung open. Margon was outraged

"AINA!"

She curled up into a ball, closing her eyes. Oh god, she was in so much trouble…..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuzuki was 15. At least, she thought. There was no telling how old she was. She had never celebrated her birthday, had no friends and had never been outside. She had lived in her parents' basement all her life. Concrete walls, iron door, no windows and no hope of escape. Deep white scratches on the walls and floor showed the desperation that even her were-wolf form had for freedom. She hated magic. Magic was why she was locked up in here, magic was why she turned into a horrid beast at every full moon, and magic was the reason why her parents would never love her. She didn't exist on paper. She was an accident, a freak of nature. Her parents had at least been merciful enough to provide her a few books to fill her hours of boredom. But all of them had been read over and over, time and time again. What little she knew about the world had been from them. She dreamed of being in the thing they called "outside". Even in the direst of situations, one always has a small amount of hope to be loved, or rescued. Yuzuki's hope however, was almost near extinction and would soon be gone if her life didn't change. Should her flame of hope die, she would plunge into the darkness of utter despair and never see her soul again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

As soon as Aina and Margon were in a separate room, alone, he took out his wand. "Colloportus" he whispered, locking the door to the outside muggles. "Muffliato" he added. An invisible shield went around them, muting their conversation and, Aina knew, what was soon to be her screams. The man turned towards her, eyes in a fury. "That" he shouted his voice getting louder as he spoke "Is the fifth child you've injured this week! Your complete lack of self-control for your magic disgusts me! Impertus!"

A painful shock of electricity ran through Aina's body. She groaned loudly as her muscles contracted and twitched.

"Do you know why I have a wand, why I utter my words out loud even though I could say them in my mind?"

"To show me that my powers can be controlled" Aina answered, panting after recovering from her last attack.

"It takes an incredible amount if power to cast spells of that power without a wand; you need to control your anger! That boy did not deserve that!"

"I wasn't angry! I just-"

"**Don't lie to me!** Arderea!"

A serious burn was created on Aina's arm.

"No, please!" She begged "I didn't get angry, I just raised my arm and-."

"Margon made another burn appear "I know you're lying to me Aina! I'm a wizard, you can't hide these things from me!"

"Alright! Alright! I lied!" she cried out of desperation "I got angry at him for yelling at me! Please, just –stop!"

She managed to sum up at least a little bit of courage to be able to see his eyes, trying to find out what fate he had in store for her. She wasn't reassured by what she saw. Her lies had seemed to only make him angrier. It looked like it took all his energy to not strike her outright. The seconds passed like hours to Aina, terrified of what would happen next.

"Get up" he commanded angrily. Aina obeyed, her legs shaking from both malnourishment and pure terror. "Don't count on this being over quickly" Margon added "Control yourself and stay standing, show me that you're at least a little bit better than the despicable animal I think you are"

She stood up straight with her muscles as tense as could be. She closed her eyes, bracing herself.

"Sectum Sempra!"

A large gash slowly appeared on the teenager's arm. She shrieked, just barely managing to stay on her own two feet in result of the shock of her first attack. There wasn't a second of delay before the next wound was created on her opposite arm. She let out another blood-curling scream and stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Come on, you're going to have to be tougher than that Aina!"

It took only 10 minutes for Aina's body to fail her. Unable to tolerate the pain and worn out to exhaustion, her legs gave out from underneath her and she collapsed on the ground. She lay flat o her back, sobbing and groaning.

"You're a coward!" Margon shouted at her "You're weak and you fail me once again!"

"Just let this be over" Aina prayed "God, just please let this be over!"

"It'll be over when you learn to control yourself! Get back up, we're starting again!"

_No _Aina thought _I can't go through that again; I won't make it out alive!_

She started to crawl towards the door, desperate to escape.

"What are you doing? You dare defy me?"

He grabbed her collar. Her body produced a magical shock up his arm as she was startled. For once, she was glad her magic responded the way it did. She wasted no time running out the door, but only with great effort. She was, however, weak from the amount of blood she had just lost. She was just barely able to reach the house from across the street. She leaned against its concrete wall and covered her face with her hands, crying. What had she done? Where was she going to go? With her wounds, was she even to see tomorrow?

Margon magically implanted a thought inside her head "You can't run forever! I swear, if you don't return by sunset, I'll hunt you down and you'll wish you've never been born!"

_No! No! I can't go back to that place, I can't…I can't…_

Her sudden wave of panic awoke her magic powers once again. Then, even though she had been leaning against a concrete wall, she fell backwards. She hit her head against the floor, and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aina had, amazingly, fallen into Yuzuki's basement. Yuzuki had no idea how to react. She was amazed, overjoyed, and terrified, all at the same time. How was she supposed to react? This was the first human, aside from her parents, that she had seen from outside. She grabbed her desk lamp and took off its cover to try and get a closer look at the person that had somehow fallen through 5 inches of concrete without leaving a trace behind her. She saw at once that the girl had two serious burns on both of her arms and, even more horrifyingly, was covered in head to toe in deep cuts and gashes. Yuzuki turned her head, fighting back the urge to be sick. "Who could have done such a thing?" she thought out loud. When she had summed up enough endurance, she tried to observe the girl further. She was rather unnaturally thin, had blonde curly hair that went above her shoulder and wore glasses. She was also very short, less than five feet. Her breathing was shallow and, even in her unconsciousness, her face expressed pain and fear.

Yuzuki was suddenly overcome with a motherly urge to care for this person. She set her pillow under the stranger's head. Fortunately, Yuzuki's parents had also put a first aid kit in her prison; just in case she ever did anything stupid in her were-wolf rages. There certainly weren't enough bandages to cover all her wounds, but just enough to make sure her life was not in immediate danger. Yuzuki however, had neither the skills nor materials to help her any further than that. Even if she did, it would have been hard to work as she struggled to push back the waves of nausea that would pass over her whenever blood leaked out of one of the wounds.

Yuzuki sat down next to the girl when she was finished with her bloody task. "Where'd you come from?" she asked to the knocked out figure "And out of all to magically fall into, you come here….into my prison"

The girl suddenly started whimpering, most likely a reaction to whatever dream she was having. "It's ok" Yuzuki tried to reassure her instinctively "No one comes down her, there's nothing here that can hurt you" Cautiously, Yuzuki took the girl the girl's hand. The girl stopped whimpering, then, she squeezed Yuzuki's hand, and slowly opened her eyes.

Aina looked at the girl next to her. She seemed to be several inches taller than her, had long dirty blond hair and glasses. Her most remarkable feature however, was her skin. It was almost completely transparent, all her veins were easily visible; she had clearly never been in sunlight for her entire life. Aina then realized that the stranger was waiting for her to say something.

"Hey" she greeted weakly

"H-hello" Yuzuki responded, not sure how to react in the midst of her first conversation.

Aina groaned "Ah…my head….what happened? Where am I?"

"Well….I….I was going to ask you the same thing. You see, you kind of fell through a concrete wall..."

"I…went through…..concrete?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember…running….then, I panicked and…I fell" She looked at her arms "Did you…help me?"

"I…tried to. Can you sit up?"

"I think so" Aina slowly got up with Yuzuki's aid "What's your name?"

"My name's Yuzuki"

"Well…thanks Yuzuki, what you've done for me it….it really means a lot"

"You're welcome…I tried to do my best" There was a brief moment of silence "What's your name?"

"Aina"

"Aina" Yuzuki repeated "If you don't mind my asking…what….what happened to you?"

Tears started to roll down Aina's face "Margon, Margon happened…he wouldn't stop…the pain wouldn't stop"

"No…don't…don't cry" Yuzuki told her as she took her by the hand again "You don't have to be afraid, he won't come down here. He can't find you here"

"How do you know?"

"Because no one's ever found me down here, the only people who know I exist are my parents"

"You've been here all your life, haven't you?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a were-wolf. At every full moon I turn into this beast….I'm not myself anymore, I'm dangerous"

"So, you hate magic too?"

"You mean…?"

"Aina nodded "Yeah, I'm some kind of over-charged power fused. I cast spells without wanting to all the time" She shook her head "I hurt people without meaning to all the time"

"So that's why he….he hurt you"

Aina nodded and then smiled "We're not so different, you and I. Do you think we could be….friends?"

"F-friends? Really? I've always wanted a friend…but I….how could we? You don't want to live here do you?"

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to get away from Margon all my life, Yuzuki. The last thing I'm concerned about is living here"

"And your wounds?"

She bit her lip "I'll be fine, don't worry"

Yuzuki thought the matter was rather serious, but she choose not to push it any further for fear of an argument.

"Aina, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Are all people from the outside as short as you?"

Aina laughed, perhaps for the first time in her life "No, not really, I'm special like that"

"What's that bracelet?" Yuzuki asked, pointing to a red-jeweled bracelet on Aina's wrist that she hadn't noticed before.

"What? This thing? I'm not really sure. I've had it ever since I could remember. I think it's magic. It's always fit my wrist perfectly and was never able to pry it off. Someone once told me that they found it on me when my parents abandoned me at the orphanage."

"You're an orphan?"

Aina nodded. "Huh?" Aina looked at her bracelet. The red jewels were glowing brightly.

"Has it ever done that before?"

"No, it's—." Aina's countenance suddenly changed to one of pure terror.

"W-what is it?"

"He's found me….dear god, he's found me!" she cried

Voices were heard from outside the room "You have no permission to be here sir! I want you out of my house now!"

"Aina! Aina!" I know you're there, you can't hide from me!"

The door suddenly burst open. Yuzuki felt her anger swell up inside her as she saw the brown-haired blue-eyed monster that had been tormenting her new friend.

"I'm not going to let him take you again" she told Aina

"Yuzuki, you don't know what he's capable of"

Margon laughed "You better listen to her, because there's nothing stopping me from killing you. No one knows you exist, even your own parents wouldn't care if you died!"

A man and a woman were not far behind him.

"You've come to tell us our sins have been redeemed? Said the woman, which seemed to be Yuzuki's mother "Are you here to rid us of the demon-child that god bestowed upon us as punishment?"

"A demon?" Aina repeated shocked how these parents could have such an opinion of their own child, especially one that had just demonstrated so much kindness. Margon started to reach for Aina, but Yuzuki stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"No!" she shouted "I'm not going to let you take her away!"

This may have been viewed as an act of extreme bravery. Even though Yuzuki was terrified , she was defending a person she had only just met a few minutes before completely unarmed and outmatched; but this was also an act of complete desperation. Yuzuki was ready and willing to die rather then watch all her hopes and dreams be snatched away from her. If she was not to see tomorrow, that was fine with her, because there was no chance that she would relive a day like today.

"I'm warning you! Move out of my way now!"

Yuzuki looked directly in his eyes, determined to show him defiance towards him even if it met her end. Margon raised his wand, but before he could utter any magic words an old witch appeared behind him and pointed her wand at his neck.

"Put your wand down!" she commanded

Yuzuki's parents frowned. Margon obeyed the witch's command and put his hands behind his head.

"Klara" he chuckled nervously "As always your timing is…..flawless"

"Nice to see you too Margon, Crivan, if you will?"

"Of course" A younger woman with graying blond curly hair took the elder witch's place "You're not slipping away from us this time, surprise!"

"Save your humor for your charms class professor"

Klara looked completely horrified when she saw Aina "My goodness, what happened to you child?"

She didn't answer. The look in Margon's eyes told her she was going to be in a world of hurt if she said anything.

"You fools!" Yuzuki's mother shrieked "He was going to save us! He was going to save us!"

Crivan shook her head "Give it to the religious people to misinterpret everything…."

Klara reached out her hand "Come Aina, we're here to take you somewhere safe"

"How do you know my name? Who are you? What do you want?"

"We've been looking for you for a very long time. You're an orphan so you're awful hard to track down. But when the owls caught your scent…

"As for who I am…I'm Klara Potter, wife and right hand of the Hogwarts headmaster Sirius Potter III. I want to take you there, so you can learn how to use your magic"

To demonstrate her statement, Klara waved her wand and made Aina's wounds disappear along with the bandages Yuzuki had taken so much time to arrange. Aina stood up, seemingly unaffected in her emotions. She clearly didn't want to have any more experiences with magic. Another thought was also polluting her mind.

"Yuzuki" she whispered, looking into the girl's eyes "I don't want to just leave you here"

"I can sense she's a magical too, she can come with you"

Yuzuki's parents didn't express any form of protest.

"You mean…..I can go…outside? I'm free?"

"Yes dear, at least while you're at Hogwarts"

"Well" Yuzuki said "I'm rather anxious to get out of here, aren't you?"

Aina nodded.


End file.
